Liberty City Legend/Transcript
'' Episode 5: Liberty City Legend'' (Mustang, Fluttershy, Niko, and California approach Gravelli's room. They are stopped by his bodyguard.) Niko: '''I'm here to see Mr. Gravelli. I've been sent by a mutual friend. (Niko was let in.) '''Bodyguard: This way. (Wakes up Gravelli) Someone here to see you. Here. Gravelli: Ah. Niko. Good to see you. Niko: You too, Mr. Gravelli. Gravelli: I see you have a problem. That Garnet lady told me everything. Niko: Good. Gravelli: Ah. James, Fluttershy. Get over here. It's good to see you two. Mustang: Mr. Gravelli. Guess it is a small world. Gravelli: Yeah. I'll be receiving a visit from Lord Zuko's daughter, Izumi. And I also have two of the Multi-Universal Government's Sentors dropping by later. Everyone wants to pay homage to a dying legend. Everyone wants the glamour of a bygone age. I also here that you've dealt with my dear old friend, Malcom Hargrove. Mustang: Well, I don't know if you... Gravelli: Spare me, please. I'm an old man. I ain't got much time left. That Agent Carolina lady told me everything. Thank you. It made me laugh..... (Laughs, but ends up coughing. He starts breathing into his oxegen mask.) Mustang: My pleasure. Gravelli: People are so damn vain. Niko: Some people. Gravelli: All people. Even you, even me, an old man facing the end and I still care, care how I look, care that when I shit myself, the pretty nurse has to clean it up... (Mustang is currently covering Fluttershy's ears.) Gravelli: It's ridiculous. Mustang: Yeah, well uh... you know... Gravelli: And I care about my legacy. I worked hard for this, this line of work. Now some Siren leading the late James Pegorino's family and that fucking Corpirate think they can march in and take control of rackets my family has run for fifty years. Niko: You mean fifty years of you bleeding the city dry might finally come to an end? Gravelli: (laughing) I know, it's a terrible tragedy. (Laughing and then breathes into his oxygen mask.) Mustang: So what do you need done? Gravelli: This boy, Marco Diaz, he needs help. He apparently got into some shit with that Siren Agent Michigan loves, Adagio Dazzle. Go and pick him up. (Breathes into his oxygen mask.) Niko: In exchange for what? Gravelli: In exchange for the guy you and Agent California want brought into the country from wherever it is he's hiding. Switzerland or some shit. (Breathes into his mask again.) Thank you. (The team leaves the Hospital. They then pinpoint Maro Diaz' location.) Mustang: Industrial Park. Bohan. (The team proceeds to Bohan. They spot Marco being chased by some of Corpirate's goons.) Niko: Need a lift, kid?! Marco: About time! (Marco enters the car. They speed off.) Marco: That was close. Who are you guys? Mustang: Order of the Just. Marco: That Multi-Universal thing that Star's a part of? Niko: Who? Mustang: Princess Star Butterfly. She helped Agent Michigan take down your old friend, Ray Bulgarin. Niko: Mr. Bulgarin was not my friend. Mustang: I didn't mean it in that sense! Marco: Can you take me to McReary's Niko: McReary's? You know the McRearys? Marco: Are you Niko? Niko: I'm assuming Packie told you that? Marco: Actually yeah. His other brothers are either dead or locked away. Niko: Francis and Derrick are dead. Gerry won't be out anytime soon. Kate is also dead. Marco: So it's just Patrick. Niko: Yes. (They arrive at the McReary residence in Dukes. They are greeted by Packie.) Packie: Hey Niko! What brings you here? Niko: Your friend, Marco Diaz, got into a hairy situation. (Marco exits the vehicle.) Packie: He's been in more than just one. Me boy Simmons will get him back to LS to meet up with Star. Niko: Alright. Take care of yourself, Packie. You too, Marco. (The team leaves and returns to Schotler Medical Center. Niko and California approach Gravelli's room.) Bodyguard: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Gravelli: Ahhh, Niko. California. Good to see you. Niko: You too. How are you, Mr. Gravelli? Gravelli: Good, good. Marco told me that you got him back safe. Then Fire Lord Izumi said how efficient you were... I like that. And then she mentioned something about a Darko Brevic. Niko: What?! She did?! Gravelli: Yeah. Turns out Princess Twilight located the guy. It seems he wasn't in Switzerland at all, but in Bucharest. He'll be here soon. Niko: Good, good.... (Meanwhile, in Beach City, Carolina and Wash meet with Michael, Grif, Caboose, and Dr. Grey.) Dr. Grey: I'm very glad that the Kindergarten wasn't activated. That could've put us in real danger. Wash: Yeah, but I don't know how long this breathing room will last. Peridot and another Gem, Jasper, are loyal to a mysterious Gem called Yellow Diamond. She seems to have some degree of authority on those two. Dr. Grey: So what now? Carolina: We keep our guard up and make sure nothing gets there. Grif: Well, count me out. Michael: Alright, Grif. Since you're so fucking condescending, we'll put YOU in the main guarding detail! Grif: Fuck my life, dude! Michael: At least you have proper hatred for yourself! (Grif leaves.) Michael: Dr. Grey, link up with Michigan's old friend, Joe Kido. He needs the extra medical help. Dr. Grey: I'm on it! (Dr. Grey leaves.) Caboose: Ooh! Ooh! What about me?! Michael: You get the fun part, Caboose. You and Pinkie Pie are coming with us! Caboose: Oh my god!! Field trip!!! Epsilon: Remember to give him his gummies at 6pm. Michael: Don't worry. I had kids of my own. Epsilon: Except he's not a kid. Michael: Obviously. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline